


The Fast and the Mysterious: The Adventure of Dashboard Brother

by thescooplockian



Series: The Fast and the Mysterious [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescooplockian/pseuds/thescooplockian
Summary: Even in the world of the Fast and the Furious, sometimes a mystery requires calling in a specialist, like the world's first and foremost consulting detective.





	The Fast and the Mysterious: The Adventure of Dashboard Brother

“This is not Colorado,” Roman Pearce said to no one in particular, sitting alone in the Koenigsegg. Sitting on a county road, somewhere north of Sterling, displeased with all the rural elements now coating the outside of his beautiful car. This was not Colorado.

Colorado was Aspen, Denver, Boulder, that hotel in The Shining, and, basically, mountains. Not this scrub plain that made Nebraska look scenic. This flatland looked like a race track for road-runners dodging traps set by coyotes. Nothing out here that Roman wanted. Nothing out here anyone wanted. 

But the guy Dom asked him to meet out here seemed to want something that was out here, and Roman couldn’t imagine what it was.

He saw a flash of light in the distance, a glint of sun off a windshield. A car was coming up fast, fast like one of his friends was driving. As the outline and details of the car came into view, Roman was sure of two things: a.) That it wasn’t a familiar driver, and b.) That it was no car he had ever seen before, and immediately knew he had to own one.

The strange car’s speed went from a solid three figures to zero in seconds, quietly and efficiently, and stopped within inches of Roman’s bumper, an act that immediately alleviated Roman’s northwest Colorado boredom, but it didn’t get him out of his own car any faster. Whoever this guy was, he was not showing up to this meet looking more cool than Roman, wonderful new car or no wonderful new car.

The logo on the vehicle looked somehow familiar, but wrong somehow, too. And the guy that got of of the car? Same. Definitely not American, in that long-ass Belstaff coat.

Roman got out in his own time. “So you’re him,” he said to the guy.

“Sherlock Holmes,” the guy replied. “Roman Pearce, I believe?”

“In the flesh,” Roman said. “I know we’re out here on important business and all, but I gotta ask. What is that?” He gestured at Sherlock Holmes’s car.

“2020 Stutz Bearcat, only five made each year, since 1934, out of a black budget facility in Indianapolis, Indiana.”

“I knew that race was a front for something. Nobody wants to go to Indianapolis on a three-day weekend.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” Sherlock Holmes said. “To the business at hand.”

“Yeah,” Roman agreed. “Dom wanted me to explain the situation to you in person, because we don’t want any electronic trails on this. I figure that’s the reason you wanted to meet out here in the middle of nowhere. No electronics. Nothing that can hear us.”

“Cars and cell phones,” Sherlock Holmes replied and hit a button on his keyfob, like you would if you were locking your car. Except instead of a electronic “chirp-chirp,” Roman heard the sound of his car going dead.

“What did you just do? Don’t tell me that was some kind of EMP you just set off.”

“Something like that,” Sherlock said. “Don’t worry, we won’t be leaving you stranded here. But what’s in your head does not need to be heard by anyone but me. So tell me . . . why do you think you have a twin brother who was raised on another planet?”


End file.
